Situations
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: Light Yagami thinks L is gay, is he right? What will happen? YAOI, BL, SMUT, LEAMON, BXB! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Hiya~!

Here is my first fanfiction on this site! Hehehe so exciting! This **IS** going to be continued, cause face it its not even up to the good part yet! There's no main plot to this but who knows it might have one later on. This didn't take me that long to write so my other chapters shouldn't take that long either~! Yay~!

**THIS IS A LIGHTXL FANFIC! BL, YAOI, SMUT, LEMON ALL OF IT! IF YOU DONT LIKE BXB DONT**** READ!** Simple~ 3

**Disclaimer-**

I **do not** own Death note in any way. I do have some merchandise though.

There is no real spoilers in this, maybe a few I didn't notice but no main ones. Yes I know this story has been done before, well not just before but a lot. It is one of my favourite 'plot' lines, so deal with it! Read and review please~ 3 **The longer it takes you guys to review the longer it takes me to upload~!** Anyhoe on with the show~!

-Cassidy 3

Fanfiction-

Light Yagami & L

_ Lights POV_

~ handcuffed together~

_I swear L is gay. Like seriously what straight person handcuffs themselves to another male. And how he 'insists' that we cant't take them off, even for showers! Well I do like it when we have to shower together, when he's all wet and naked… Wait.! No! He might be gay but I'M NOT! I DO NOT like him. _

"Light-kun"

"Uha yes what is it Ryuuzaki?"

"You seem dazed. What was Light-kun thinking about?" _What am I meant to say to that?! 'Oh yeah I was just thinking about how sexy you look naked.' _L cocked his head to the side while waiting for the answer, an incredibly cute act Light thought. Light being the young genius he is, quickly thought of a excuse for his dazed condition.

"I'm just tired is all." Seemed like a valid, easy believable excuse on Lights part. Light massaged his temple to sell the idea.

"Shall we go to bed then?" L didn't wait for an answer, he yanked on the chain beckoning Light towards their bedroom. Light usually avoided sleeping while chained to L, it made him feel uncomfortable and vulnerable. He was afraid- no, he **is** afraid L will find out what he dreams about. L sprawled out behind him fucking him into oblivion while the needy, desperate mewls of pleasure erupt from his mouth. _If he finds out about my dreams I'm done for. I wouldn't even want to live anymore. _L supplied a key out of the back pocket of his jeans, he inserted in into the keyhole of the handcuffs. They fell to the floor with a thud, Light rubbed his wrist in appreciation. L started to remove his shirt, he didn't really have shame. He isn't self-conscious at all, it's how he looks and he's fine with that. Light is a different story all together, he always tries to look his best. He does care what people think of him and his appearance, it's just how he is.

Light unbuttoned his shirt and started to change, while he was in the process of removing his pants his foot got caught and he feel straight on his arse. He felt very exposed with only his boxers covering his crotch, he glanced over at L to see if he observed Light's clumsiness. Oh did he get a shock, L was naked with his shirt caught above his head. His face was covered and his arms were stuck inside his shirt, his body was on full view. Light couldn't help but to gape at the beautiful figure in front of him. His eyes raked over the other mans body, completely smitten with the way it looked.

"D-Do you need some help, Ryuuzaki?" Light just managed to choke out.

"That would be nice," L stated in his monotone voice. "Unless Light-kun would rather sit there and stare at me some more." _Shit, did he see me?! Well obviously or else he wouldn't of said that! _Light mentally corrected himself. _But how? Well his shirt is probably thin and see-through. Fuck he probably thinks I'm gay! _Light tugged his pants up and rushed over to Ryuuzaki. He assisted L in getting his shirt off, so now L was _completely _naked. _How did I get myself into this situation? "_Thank you Light-kun."

"Uha no prob-"

"Next time, Light," The use of his name straight sent shivers down Light's spine. "Help me out before you sit there gawking at me." Light's face flushed out of raw embarrassment.

"I was **NOT** gawking at you! I'm not gay! Though I don't think the same could be said for you.!"

"I happen to have known I'm gay for a long time, Light. I would say their is a 87% chance that you are gay." L casually stated while nibbling at the end of his thumb. Light was completely dumbfounded. _L's gay..? Well obviously he's gay! You don't have to be a fucking genius to work that out! _Light mentally cursed at him self.

"92%"

"But I didn't do anything.!" Light desperately whined.

"Exactly. There's a very high chance that you, Yagami-kun likes men. You have only feebly managed to disagree with my theory once since this conversation began, which was just under 5 minutes ago. you sat there for 1 and a half minutes gaping at me while I was naked and vulnerable," _Fuck was it really that long?_ "And also you have an unmistakable bulge in your pants. You have not been exposed to any sexual act and the only erotic thing you have experienced in such a short time is myself undressed. From that I have deducted that you are most definitely homosexual." L was finished arguing about Light's sexuality, he is the worlds three best detectives for fuck sake! If anyone could figure it out it would be him. Light was completely and utterly shocked. His face as burning a bright red, no words would escape his mouth. He couldn't muster the energy to say or do anything, so he just stood there staring at L. Face distorted into horror and disbelief, L stared back at him with intense, unreadable eyes. Then the whole world went black and started spiralling backwards. L was kissing Light, any coherent thought Light had at the moment was lost in an abyss of ecstasy. Both males eyes fluttered closed as they were basking in the ambiance of each others lips. L fisted his hand into Light's hair, bringing him closer for a more passionate kiss. Tongues flailed out as the battle of dominance began, gasps and small moans could be heard from both males.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

I'm baaacckkk.!

I's only been a few days hasn't it? Point for me! yay! 1 to Cassidy 0 to readers. 0 to readers? Yeah cause you guys haven't reviewed yet! Naughty naughty! Now if i don't get any reviews another chapter won't be up for weeks! Months even! You guys have the power to prevent that! I would have published earlier but I kept making changes so it took me a bit longer.

**Dedications~**

First this is dedicated to my rangga friend, (Yes I spell it double 'G' because if you put 'er' instead of an 'a' it would make it 'ranger' so you have to add double 'G' to make it rangga.) She posted a photo of Makoto Tachibana on Facebook. I know it doesn't sound like much but let me finish- He was wearing swimmers which we're alot to tight, though personally i don't think they're tight enough ;) she edited the photo so it read "Greetings Cassidy. Welcome to Facebook =3" best photo that has ever had my name on it! So shout out to my baby rangga! Love you!

Second of all this is dedicated to my other friend who goes by the nickname 'Derrick'. She's a female, through and through but that names a whole different story. I gave her that nick name so she wasn't born with it her parents arn't that weird... Kinda... Anyhoe it's dedicated to my female friends.

Also dedicated to my friend Marcia, I know all females what the fuck, I only just found out she likes yaoi. I was so happy! You can never have too many yaoi loving friends~!

**Disclaimer~**

I don't own anything besides my Imagination.

~Cassidy

Chapter 2

_Face distorted into horror and disbelief, L stared back at him with intense, unreadable eyes. Then the whole world went black and started spiralling backwards. L was kissing Light, any coherent thought Light had at the moment was lost in an abyss of ecstasy. Both males eyes fluttered closed as they were basking in the ambiance of each others lips. L fisted his hand into Light's hair, bringing him closer for a more passionate kiss. Tongues flailed out as the battle of dominance began, gasps and small moans could be heard from both males._

L broke away from the kiss first, eyes glazed from lust, a strand of saliva held both their lips together. He connected their wrists together again with those retched cuffs, Light sighed in disproval. L pulled on a pair of boxers and hopped into their bed, he pulled the blankets over his head. _What is he on strike or something?_ L peered out from the blanket with the cutest expression on his face, or so Light thought.

"Arn't you coming Light-kun?" L purred. "It was your idea after all to go to bed."

"Oh yeah." Light changed his pants to a pair of silk, royal blue boxers. Not really his size, a bit too small for his liking but it would have to do. Light crawled in next to the raven-haired male.

"Goodnight Light-kun. Sleep well, sweet dreams."

"Yeah you too L, goodnight." L kissed Light on the cheek before retreating to his side of the bed, Light just laid there completely immobilised. _He's bold, very bold. What does this make us? What do I want us to be? What do I feel about him? Oh too many fucking questions to answer.._Light huffed out of frustration. _Well this isn't doing me any good.! Maybe I should just get some rest and figure it all out in the morning. Yes that sounds like a plan.._And with that Light drifted off into dream land.

_L's POV_

_He's very peaceful when he sleeps, I wonder what he's dreaming about?_ L has been up for a few hours, processing everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. He likes Light, no he **loves** Light. He knows that, he's just not sure what to do about it. _Light, just give me a sign.! Do you like me?_ And as if someone in the heavens heard L's pleads~

"L.."

"Light.?" There was no response. L glanced over at Light, he was… Asleep.? Yes, Light was asleep. So he was sleep talking, L was very intrigued. He turned his body to face the younger male. Light was drenched in sweat, he was lying sideways on the bed. His face was facing L, his grip on the bed was very tight from L's perspective. L watched with curious eyes, Light scrunched his face up and let out a raspy moan. This caught the detective off guard,_ just what was Light dreaming about?_ The youngest male started heavily panting and was biting his lip to keep his moans in._ Moans.. Pants… Sweat.. Dream… Light was having a wet dream._ L kinda felt like an idiot from not realising it sooner but that all went astray when Light let out a strangled cry. Every little noise Light made sent a electric shock straight to L's cock. _Why am I so excited? It's only Light.. The man I love.. Moaning.. Panting.._It was no good, the more he thought about it the more horny he would get. _How did I get my self into this situation?_

".. L…. L…. Mmphh…. AhHHH.!" Light was rocking in the bed, rocking closer and closer to L. _Light you're fucking lucky I have self-fucking-control!_ L was pissed. _Why would you do this to me?! You're just fucking asking for it! _L was pissed because Light was having a wet dream RIGHT FUCKING BESIDE HIM! All his anger suddenly vanished as Light reached out and grabbed his sides. L froze as Light shimmied closer, Light draped his left arm and leg over the raven-haired male. Light fisted his hand and unconsciously thrusted on to L's side. L could feel Light's (barely) clothed cock rubbing against himself and that alone was enough to make him cum._ Just hold it in, he'll stop soon_. The raven-haired male slipped his hand under the covers and slowly made his way to his own boxers, which was a very difficult task considering a certain someone was thrusting against him in the process. L placed his hand over his covered cock and gave it a gentle squeeze, meanwhile not too far away Light was convulsing in the bed. He was thrusting hard and moaning **LOUD**, he was close even L could see that.

"L!" Light practically screamed out.

"Light." L moaned in response. L's hand gripped tighter at his erection, he could feel the wetness from the pre cum which has soaked his boxers. He didn't put his hands in side his clothing, he might have been the horniest he has ever been before but he wasn't about to start masturbating. He knew Light was about to wake up any second and he **DID NOT** want Light to wake up to see him masturbating.

"L… I need.. AhhHHH!"_ You need to shut the fuck up, _thought L darkly. Light's thrusts became more erratic and his grip on L tightened. L knew what was happening, he was just hoping it wouldn't. _Light how in the drup snup fuck slut am I meant to control myself when you regain consciousness? _By the way Light was convulsing it seemed like he didn't care. 'L' seemed to be the only word the young male knew how to say, and fuck he said it a lot. It was like a chant for the man, Light clawed at L's chest and tightly squeezed his eyes closed. With one last, hard thrust Light erupted, spilling his seed all in his boxers.

"L.." Light quietly murmured as he awoke.

**TBC**

**NO REVIEWS NO NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Hayy everybody~! I'm back again with another chapter of Situations~! I was planing to write the smut scene on this chapter but I thought I would just set the scene first. To get into the mood of writing this story I always watch the first 10 minutes of an episode of where they're chained together, and I always watch the same episode. Episode 18 when they have the fight, I just love how they fight~! I'm not sure why though.. I'm always baffled in that episode when just after Light punches him for the first time and how L's on the floor and the chain goes like 6 meters long~! **

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Death Note in any way shape or form.**

**Dedications~**

**Dedicated to my baby rangga- yayforyaoi123~! She deserves dedications after posting yaoi photos all over one of my (straight) male friends page~! Funniest shit out~! I love you rangga~! xoxoxo**

** I'm planing on writing a Rin Matsuoka x Haruka Nanase fic what do you guys think? I was also gonna write a Ash Ketchum (Red/Satoshi) x Gary Oak (Blue/Green/Shigeru) fic. PM me about it~! I'm up for all types of ideas~!**

**~Casssidy**

**Chapter 3**

_By the way Light was convulsing it seemed like he didn't care. 'L' seemed to be the only word the young male knew how to say, and fuck he said it a lot. It was like a chant for the man, Light clawed at L's chest and tightly squeezed his eyes closed. With one last, hard thrust Light erupted, spilling his seed all in his boxers._

_"L.." Light quietly murmured as he awoke._ L instantly shut his eyes to pretend he was asleep, he still had a tight grip on his erection. As Light regained consciousness he suddenly realised the deed he had involuntarily committed.

"..Fuck.. Oh fuck… Shhiiittt..!" Light cursed as he sat up in bed, letting go of the other male.

"What's wrong Light-kun?" L knew exactly what was wrong he just thought he would play that card. Light just stared down at L hoping he didn't know what just happened but unfortunately for Light, L knew EXACTLY what had just happened. The younger male had no idea what to do in this situation, not even his brilliant poker face could hide the embarrassment and horror that invaded him. L watched as Light's eyes went from utter embarrassment to half lidded as he lent in closer. Light's breath ghosted over the detectives lips as they locked eyes and refused to look away from each other. _Just what are you planning Yagami-kun?_

"Oh nothings wrong, L" Light dragged out the word 'L' to make it sound seductive. The raven-haired male could feel his cock throbbing painfully at the way Light whispered his name. Light drew his face closer until his lips connected with the other males', L's arms flung around Lights neck to bring him closer. L licked the bottom of the other males lip asking for entrance at which he was granted immediately. Light crawled on top of the detective, making sure not to break the kiss. The younger male snaked his hand up the detectives' torso, He broke to kiss so he could make his way down L's body. He stopped every now and than on his way down to suckle and lick on the exposed skin. L was letting out small grunts the lower Light got, Light stopped at the other mans navel. He swirled his tongue inside it which cause L to let out a heated groan. Lights face hovered over L's crotch.

"L.. Are you sure? You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Light-kun. I have wanted to do this for a long time. By the intensity of your dream I would say you've wanted this for awhile as well." L stated in his monotone voice. All the horror and embarrassment came flooding back to Light as he realised that L did in fact witness what he did. Light covered his face with his hands, to embarrassed to look at the raven-haired male. "But you see Light-kun, if you didn't have that dream just now you never would have woken up; and thus what's about to happen wouldn't of had a chance to happen." L was hoping Light would see it from his perspective, cause frankly he was horny as fuck and he wanted- no **NEEDED** pleasure. Light hesitantly removed his hands to look at L, L gave Light a warm smile. _Okay, smiling is not I do normally hopefully it doesn't look creepy. _Unfortunately for L his smile looked creepy as fuck, but fortunately Light was too caught up in the fact that L was showing affection to find it creepy. L gave Light a chaste kiss, interwinding his fingers with Lights.

"You're right L, none of this would have happened if it weren't for my over active mind." Light said it with utmost happiness and sincerity. They shared on last chaste kiss before it became more passionate and needy. They kept their kiss up until their lungs practically screamed for air.

"L, I want you."

"I want you too Light." Their kiss became very violent and frenzied, L flipped their bodies over so that he was now on top. Before they started attacking each other again L reached over at the night stand and grabbed a small key. It was the key for the handcuffs, he unlocked both of them and placed the handcuffs and key back on the small table. Now there was nothing stopping them, well almost.

"Wait L!" Light fanatically exclaimed. This made the detective freeze instantly. "Is there.. uahh.. cameras in here.?" He was glad Light remembered because he sure as hell didn't.

"Yes there are cameras in here." Light's face instantly dropped. "However. Because it is rather early in the morning no one is down in task force head quaters. Me and you will be the first there so we can erase the tapes if you want." Now that made Light cheer up.

"We will do that, but first.."

**TBC**

**REVIEWS PLEASE~!**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED~! I LOVE YOU GUYS~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**Hayy sexy readers~! I'm back again, whats it been? Three days or so? I promised you guys a smut scene in this chapter, and you guys are gonna be happy that I did~! I just LOVE yaoi~! Sorry for any spelling and or grammar mistakes in any of my chapters. There is a line from a song hidden in this chapter, I'll give you a hint- it's a Eminem song. Now I know my baby rangga will get it but its for everyone else. If you find it PM me or just put it in the review section. This is my first smut scene so be gentle~!**

**Disclaimers~**

**I dont own Death Note. If I did I wouldn't be spending my spare time writing Fanfictions about it~! Gosh.**

**Dedications~ **

**Baby rangga (as always), she loves her dedications. Love you baby~!**

**This time someone I haven't mentioned before- thewiselittleowl. She has been so supportive to me about this~! She deserves a dedication~!**

**I wanna know, is there any males reading this story? PM if you are~! **

**Anyhoe on with the show-**

**~ Cassidy**

**Chapter 4 **

"Yes_ there are cameras in here." Light's face instantly dropped. "However. Because it is rather early in the morning no one is down in task force head quarters. Me and you will be the first there so we can erase the tapes if you want." Now that made Light cheer up. _

_"We will do that, but first.._" Light pulled L into a passionate kiss, both their tongues flailed out and the battle for dominance was under way. L slid his hand onto Light's bare chest, he started tweaking one of his nipples. Now the sensation Light was feeling was not one he thought he would feel be cause his nipple was being played with. He thought it would be less pleasurable, but fuck it was better than expected! Light was grunting in bliss, simulating L further. As the detective played with his soon-to-be lovers nipple he started stroking Light though his pants."Ahhhh.. L…" That was his sign to move on further, he abandoned Lights nipple and slid both his hands on to Lights boxers. The raven-haired male glided his face down until it was above the other mans crotch, he hooked his fingers into the material and pulled down. He discarded the retched piece of clothing somewhere in the room, Lights cock came rising up immediately. Pre-cum glistened the head of his erection, L licked his lips. _If I'ld of known Lights penis looked this delicious I would have done this sooner! _L licked Lights inner thigh, purposely avoiding his weeping erection. ". L.." Light said quite sternly.

"Yes..?"

"Oh you know.. I was just wondering if you would, HURRY THE FUCK UP!" L smirked at Lights response.

"Uhhh aahh temper temper" Just as Light was about to beat the shit out of L, L licked up Lights shaft. L could feel the way Lights body shivered, L took the head in his mouth and gently started to suck. He licked the slit over and over which caused Light to let out deep, throated moans. L took Lights whole cock in his mouth and started to bob his head.

"Uhh.. AhhHHH.. L!" Light cried. L started to increase his pace and started to suck harder. Light tangled his hands into L's wild hair, he started to thrust in to the detectives mouth. The deeper his cock would go into that warm, wet haven the louder he would moan. As Light was too focused on the pleasure he was receiving he didn't notice L finger getting closer and closer to Lights hole. L inserted one of his fingers into Light, he was **INCREDIBLY **tight. To stop Light from focusing on the intruder he started bobbing his head faster and faster on his cock, when Light was moaning enough he started to move his finger.

"Ahhh, YES! L put another one in! Ohh!" L obeyed and inserted another finger. He started doing a scissoring motion inside Light, Light through his head back in pleasure. "L!" He screamed, "I'm..I-AHHH!.. Coming!..OHH!" Light thrusted himself onto L fingers and cried out in ecstasy as he ejaculated into L's wanting mouth. L swallowed instantly, licking up the cum that escaped. It was the second time tonight that Light came but L wanted to make him do it one more time. When Light recovered from his spasms he through his arms around L and locked their lips together. He could taste himself on L, but he didn't care. L broke away from the kiss and removed his boxers.

"Now Light, this is going to hurt a bit. All you have to do is relax." L positioned himself at Lights hole, he picked up Lights legs and threw them over his shoulder to make it easier for penetration. "Ready?"

"Yes." With that L pushed himself into Light with one mighty thrust. Light winced at the pain, L's cock was MUCH bigger than his fingers. When Light adjusted to L's size he rolled his hips back to signal L to move. L caught on almost instantly, he gently started rocking his hips. He went at the slow pace a little longer than what Light could handle.

"L, faster..!" L thrusted into Light with a new force, he hit something inside of Light which caused the younger male to cry out in pleasure. "There.! Again, again!" Light howled. L stared moving faster and harder, hitting Lights prostate head on every time. Lights screams bounced off the walls, L could tell Light was getting close. L grabbed Lights erect penis, he started pumping it in unison with his thrusts. "L..! I'm.. I'm going to.. Come..!" Light just managed to choke out during screams of ecstasy.

"Me.. Uhhh.. Too..!" L's thrusts picked up and became more frenzied, he started pumping Light more erratic. They both started to convulse, because of the double pleasure Light came first with one fucking loud screech. Lights walls clamped down on L, a few thrust later and L was gone. "Light!" He came inside of Light whereas Light came over both their stomaches. After their spasms stopped L pulled out, the cum leaked out of Light onto the bed underneath. L laid down beside Light, both males exhausted. L steared down at the cum that stained the sheets, Light followed his gaze. "That's going to be a bitch to clean." L stated.

"True. If we made more it would just blend in to the sheets though. So why spend so much time cleaning it when we could just give it a make-over?"

"Light, you're a fucking genius"

**I'M NOT SURE IF IM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. WOES. PM AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE~!**

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE LOVELY PEOPLE WHO HAVE FAV, FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED~!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

**Oh hayy sexies I didn't see you there~! This story is on high demand so here is another chapter~! Don't you just love me~! I love all of you~! If you don't like the excessive use of 'fuck' well.. I don't give a fuck cause this is my story and I do what ever the fuck I want with it! I actually swear quite a lot and if you can tell there has started to be more swearing in this story. If you don't like it I'm not really sure why because you're reading a fic about two guys that have sex~! well mini rant over-**

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own this, if you didn't know that by now..**

**Dedications~**

**EVERYONE~! Everyone who has reviewed~! Everyone who has fav and followed this story~! Everyone who has fav and followed me as an author~!**

**Yes I know this chapter is shorter than the others, I'm running out of ideas- Any ideas?**

**I name this chapter-  
**

**Situations Z**

**If anyone gets that- I LOVE YOU!**

**~ Cassidy**

_L stared down at the cum that stained the sheets, Light followed his gaze. "That's going to be a bitch to clean." L stated._

_"True. If we made more it would just blend in to the sheets though. So why spend so much time cleaning it when we could just give it a make-over?"_

_"Light, you're a fucking genius"_

L awoke with Light in his arms, _I wonder what time it is?_ L glanced at one of his digital clocks, it took him a few moments to adjust his eyes so he could read the time. 00:00, _well fuck. Like that helped. There must have been a power out last night._ L reached over to the night stand to grab Light's wrist watch, _well it's nine something.. Nine forty- uha three probably. Wait, fuck! Tapes, work, investigation team, Light, last night….. We're fucked._

"Light.! Wake the fuck up.! Light! You gay piece of shit.! Wake up!" He was violently shaking Lights body. Light awoke with a panicked face.

"What! What happened?!" Light asked with panic written all over him.

"The tapes! We're late!"

"Oh fuck" Both males flew out of their bed, they didn't even bother to put on any clothes. They raced down to the department, they bursted through the doors. Every pair of eyes laid on the panting, half naked males, on the big screen was playing the events from the last night. Both L and Light stood there mortified, L lunged forward and attempted to stop the tape. He stopped it just as L kissed Light, Matsuda just laughed as stated.

"You know L we've already seen the tape, all of it." Matsuda said with a giggle, he turned to Light. "But you of all people Light.! I wouldn't of even guessed!"

"You two are lucky that Lights father took work off today." Spoke up one of the detectives. Light let out a sigh of relief, L was busy deleting the recording of last night.

"Thank fuck he did cause if he didn't we would be in so much fucking shit." Every detective in the room besides Lights lover was staring at the poor boy, shock was plastered on each of their faces. Light wasn't one to swear so openly, in fact no one besides L in that room has heard him swear. L was slung on his computer chair lazily, almost siting like a normal human being. Thats when Light noticed what they both were wearing; nothing besides boxers. Not even their own boxers, each others. Light flushed a deep red, he tugged on the chain beckoning for L's attention. "Uha L do you reckon we could go get changed now?"

"Actually I'm good here."

"L!"

"Fine, gosh." L hesidentally got out of his comfortable chair. Matsuda giggled and warned.

"Now remember we can see and hear everything so don't do anything you don't want us to see! Or do it I don't really care." Light ran out the room, dragging L behind him.

Light took his time as he ALWAYS did, _Gosh when he takes this long someone's going to think he's gay! Oh wait.. He IS_. L snickered at his thought, _Well he definitely is going by the stereotype_. L had a goofy grin on his face when Light emerged all clean and well dressed.

"You know what L"

"Whhaat?" L said amused.

"Fuck what Matsuda said." L didn't understand what he meant until he felt Light pull him in for a kiss.

"No, fuck what anyone says." He said in the most caring voice he could muster, he grabbed Lights face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Light." Before he let Light respond he pulled away and started walking back to everyone else, Light stood there immobilised. When L reached a certain distance the chain became taunt, pulling Light back into reality. Light walked out of the room and went to catch up to L. When he was next to the raven-haired male he sang out.

"I love you too L."

**CONTINUE OR NOT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Hayy im back with another chapter of 'Situations', I am running out of ideas for this story. I'm not if its going to continue, and if it does theres gonna be a delay in publishing for school is starting back up soon. ;(**

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Death Note. Gosh.**

**Dedications~**

**My baby Rangga- I know I know THIS BITCH AGAIN?!, but she's my baby so she gets dedications.**

**Also- thewiselittleowl, she's been very helpful on this story and cause she's AWESOME! :D**

**I encourage every one to go read my other fic 'Inconvenient' which is an Ash x Gary fic.  
There is a few Japanese words in this chapter but nothing too important.**

**~Cassidy**

_"No, fuck what anyone says." He said in the most caring voice he could muster, he grabbed Lights face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "I love you Light." Before he let Light respond he pulled away and started walking back to everyone else, Light stood there immobilised. When L reached a certain distance the chain became taunt, pulling Light back into reality. Light walked out of the room and went to catch up to L. When he was next to the raven-haired male he sang out._

_ "I love you too L."_Light grabbed L's hand and intertwined their fingers, they walked hand in hand back to everyone else. Light found it hard to hold his hand while L walked in the way he does, but he persisted. Light had a beaming smile, L still had his usual unreadable face but Light could tell he was smiling on the inside. The detective walked silently besides his lover, enjoying the moment while it lasted. The walked in to head quarters still holding each other, L noticed there was more people in the room now then there was before. There was an extra two people, as Light recognised them he jumped as far away from L as humanly possible. Apparently Soichiro Yagami didn't take the day off work and he was only out to pick up Misa Amane. L didn't seemed fazed by there appearances, he just causally greeted them like usual. Light on the other hand wasn't so unfazed, he regained his composer in time to give them a proper aisatsu. Both males realised that neither Misa or Mr. Yagami noticed there affection toward each other. Misa immediately latched on to Light telling him about how much she missed him, Touta spun around on his chair and warned playfully.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Misa, you might get locked up again." Matsuda said with a knowing smile towards Light."How come I shouldn't hug my Light?" Misa whined with a pout. Light saw how L's face twitched as Misa said 'My Light'. _There is no way in hell that whining bitch is getting Light. My Light. _L thought childishly.

"Misa," Light said sweetly, causing her to gaze up at him. "I have a cold at the moment and I don't want you to catch it, thats what Matsuda meant by that." Light said while glaring daggers at Matsuda, Touta just brushed it off.

"But Light!" Misa whined. "I don't care if you have a cold! I love you." '_Slut'_ L muttered venomously, every one besides Misa heard it. Misa lent into Light to kiss him, upon seeing this L jerked on the chain so Light stumbled backwards and avoided her kiss. L snickered at the blonde haired female, now Misa was stupid but even she could see that L purposely pulled the chain. "Do you 'swing that way', Ryuuzaki?" She smirked at her comeback, she thought she did pretty darn well.

"So what if I do?" L said in his monotone voice, leaving everyone shocked at his answer. He just huffed and marched out the room, dragging Light with him. L walked into their room and went straight for the bed, he pulled off his jeans.

"Woah L what are you doing?" L ignored his lover as he curled up in their bed, Light sat on top of the covers next to L. L held up his wrist that the chain was on~

"Because I am in here and we are connected," He jangled the chain. "And Misa is out there, we will not be annoyed by her." L stated flatly.

"Oh you just want me all to your self." Light said with a grin.

"Of course I do, Light-kun." L said with all sincerity, he pulled Light in for a kiss. _His Light_. There was a knock at the door, Light stiffened and broke away from the kiss. "What." L said without missing a beat.

"L, Light can I talk to you?" It was Soichiro.

"Uha sure Chichi." Light nervelessly shuffled in the bed, L just stayed under the covers. Light's father nervously walked in and sat next to Light and L. "Whats up?"

"Whats going on?" Questioned Soichiro, all he received was puzzled looks from both males. "Whats going on between you two?" He elaborated. "You have been acting strange, so has Matsuda and the rest of the investigating team. What happened while I was out?"

"Well you see-" L started but was shut down by Light dragging the covers over his face, his beloved was trying to suffocate him. Light knew that L was going to say EXACTLY what happened, his instincts told him to shut him up the only way he knew how; to choke the motherfucker. Soichiro just sat there in shock as his son was trying to brutally murder the worlds best detective. After almost killing the man Light abruptly gave up, after all he didn't want to kill his one and only. L was heaving for breath which instantly reminded Light of last night.

"Nothings going on dad." It was obviously a lie, why else would he of tried to choke L before he said anything? Soichiro could easily tell that was a lie, just as he was about to bring that up Aizawa's voice came bellowing out.

"Chief! Chief! Come quick!"


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**Cassidy's bacckkkkk~! First of all I'm so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update~! School started back up so I haven't had that much time :( Also my brother is such a computer hog~! And Pokémon X and Y just came out so I have been spending my spare time playing that. I have been sick lately so I've been taking quite abit of time off school. Its the second week and I've already taken a week off~! **

**Anyhoe~ It's chapter 7! Already~! Wow~! This story is going to end soon, I am running out on ideas (And time~!). I not sure when it will end but maybe in the next couple chapters? Unless I get a sudden rush of inspiration.**

**Dedications~**

**Baby rangga, nuf said.**

**Thewiselittleowl- This bitch is amazing~! She is an AWESOME person and above all an AWESOME friend~! This calls for victory sex~!**

**Disclaimer~**

**I don't own Death Note. Its a shock, I know.**

**Here we go~! Chapter 7~! Enjoy~!**

**~Cassidy**

_"Nothings going on dad." It was obviously a lie, why else would he of tried to choke L before he said anything? Soichiro could easily tell that was a lie, just as he was about to bring that up Aizawa's voice came bellowing out._

_ "Chief! Chief! Come quick!_ Aizawa never usually beckoned for the chief, it was more Matsuda's job. Something must of been up. Soichiro huffed as he stood up.

"Well finish this later you two." Mr. Yagami said with a glance as he hurriedly walked out of the room.

"Well… That was interesting." L mocked.

"Shut it insomnia-boy. You almost got us busted!"

"Light as you can see I am **NOT **a 'boy'," L stated while pulling the covers down so Light could see his crotch. "Also we will have to tell your father eventuality so just chill the fuck out." When ever L swore it always sounded unnatural because of his monotone voice.

"We will have to tell him eventuality, eventuality." Light dragged out the word to prove his point. "But before we do that what are we going to do now? You don't want to go back down there because Misa's there, so what are we going to do?"

"Oh Light-kun, I wonder what we are going to do." L said seductively whilst crawling over towards his property.

"L you know we can't do that." L wouldn't have any of it, he started suckling on his lovers neck. Light was in pure bliss. He was sure to have numerous hickeys from his little insomniac lover. "L… We- uhaa. Can't do this.."

"Oh why not Light-kun?" L blankly stated.

_Matsuda's POV_

{Moments earlier}

"They're at it again!" Touta exclaimed with a snicker.

"Well then stop looking! It's their business not ours!" Aizawa protested.

"What are you two talking about?" Both Misa and Chief Yagami asked. _Oh you know just your son getting down and dirty with L. HA! They'd kill me if I said that. _

"Nothing!" Both Matsuda and Aizawa said in unison. Both males retired to what they were doing, Matsuda grabbed a pair of headphones. He inserted them in to the computer and kept watching the surveillance of L's and Lights room. _"Oh Light-kun, I wonder what we are going to do." _Touta grinned at what was to come. "_L you know we can't do that. L… We- uhaa. Can't do this." _Matsuda pouted, _awwww man and just when it was getting good as well!._ "_Why not Light-kun?" "Because Matsuda's probably watching!"_ His eyes widened in shock. _How did they know?! _Both Light and L were staring at the camera in their room, unknowingly staring straight at Matsuda. Touta just sat there, eyes locked on the computer.

_Light's POV_

"If he was watching wouldn't he off stopped cause he was getting creeped out though?" L questioned.

"No he probably is just siting there in shock."

~Meanwhile Matsuda is freaking the fuck out at how accurate Both Light and L are.

"Fuck him."

"He probably wants that."

"Are you suggesting he's gay, Light?"

"Oh are you going to tell me you don't thing he is?" Light said while glancing at L.

"No. It makes perfect sense. Im just surprised you picked it up on your gay-dar."

"What are you saying? That my Gay-dar isn't as good as everyone else's? My Gay-dar is the best fucking gay-dar on the planet!" …_Did I seriously just say that…?_ L snickered at Lights childless.

"The same as always I see."

**SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAS FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED THIS STORY~! I LOVE YOU ALL~!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**It's the 8th chapter of Situations~! Wow how time flies~! I just came back from camping and fro some reason I just really wanted to write another chapter of this! Well I don't think anyone reading this finds that a bad thing! Ahahah :3 My lovely readers~!**

**Disclaimer~**

**Yeah. Don't own. Who would have guessed?**

**Dedications~**

**To all the lovely people who has reviewed~! I love your positivity! I love you all~!**

**Babyrangga69**

**Thewiselittleowl- She's amazing, nuf' said :3**

**Okay on with the show~!**

**~Cassidy**

_L snickered at Lights childless._

_ "The same as always I see."_ Light just made a 'Tsk' sound in response, L was as cunning as always. Both males froze as they heard a clanking sound, like really loud footsteps. The footsteps were getting closer to their room, they stopped right in front of their door. The door burst open and none other than Misa Amane was standing in the door frame, she let her self into the room and strutted over to Light. She stopped half way looking at L, her face twisted in horror she squealed.

"L put some clothes on!"

"Why would I do that, Misa?" Venom practically oozing out of L's mouth.

"Because! Ugh!" She whined. "Don't sit with your legs open! Ew!"

"Misa-" Light started but was interrupted but a quick retort from his lover.

"Fuck you." L, very blankly, remarked. Neither Light nor Misa said anything, they couldn't. They were both frozen in shock. Light recovered first and very softly asked Misa to leave.

"I-I," Misa started but was cut off from an intense glare from L. She practically ran out the room in hope of getting away from L. Once Light was sure she was long gone he dope up.

"L, now what was that?" He didn't sound angry.

"I don't like her."

"I figured that much."

"But now she's gone…" L trailed off, he was implying they do that. L gave Light a lustful glance as he, once again, crawled closer. He gave Light a very passionate kiss as he pulled him closer. L started suckling on Lights lower lip, he added a few hard bites before he released his lip. He moved his attention from Lights lips to Lights neck, he bite down relatively hard causing his lover to moan out.

"L!" Lights moan caused a jolt of electricity to be sent straight to L's cock, L only growled in response. He pushed Light down on the bed, he then seductively crawled on top of him. Their lips connected again as they went at it again. The chain began jangling loudly from all the movements the two males were making. "L… The.. Ahh… Chain.." Light whimpered. L let go of Light to go retrieve a key for the lock, he came back moments later with the key. L unchained himself but not Light, he coiled the chain around the bed head and reconnected it to his lover. "L what are you doing?"

"Having a little fun." L answered in a husky tone which drove Light crazy. The eldest male lifted his lovers shirt up so he could have easy access to his chest. L descended on Light only to stop on top of his nipple, he gave it a light kiss before taking it in to his mouth.

"Uhh! L!" L moved one of his hands up Lights chest to play with the other bud. Light started bucking his hips from pleasure, he was trying to create as much friction on his member as possible; but to no avail. L wasn't letting Light have any of it, he was taking control. He chooses what happens and when it happens. L removed his mouth from Lights nipple and replaced it with his free hand, he started dragging his tongue over Lights torso. Light panted, he was in bliss from both of L's hands on his nipples and L's tongue over his chest. "L." Light pleaded, he wanted friction and he wanted it now!

"Shhh baby." It was the first time L has called Light that, he was a bit taken aback. That didn't last long though, with the pleasure racing through his body.

"L! I- AhhH!" Light mewled.

"You what? Let out your voice, Light."

"I want you L!" Light almost screamed, L gave Light a lustful glance before stealing his lips in to a passionate embrace. In all there passion and lust they didn't notice someone walking towards their room. Before they could do anything the door burst open and there stood a very horrified Soichiro Yagami watching the sight that was about to unfolded.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**CASSIDY'S BACK BITCHEZ! Did you miss me? Okay yes I know It's been ALONG time, give a girl a break? It's hard to write a story with out making everyone abruptly die~! Like gosh. And I'm sorry for the lack of sex, GOMENNASAI! Ugh I've been so unmotivated lately, so sorry if this chapter is terrible- that is how I feel. I'm going to take this time to relay an important message~  
FUCK YOU WORLD!**

**Disclaimers~**

**Yep. Don't own. Wow.**

**Dedications~**

**Babyrangga69- Happy-late-birthday-wishes-dedicated-in-my-chapter s-A/n~! **

**Thelittlewiseowl- Tosh Tosh, where to start? You're amazing and beautiful and you like Rin~! **

**Blossy- I love you gorgeous~! **

**Okay so everyone read and ENJOY~!**

**~Cassidy**

_"I want you L!" Light almost screamed, L gave Light a lustful glance before stealing his lips in to a passionate embrace. In all there passion and lust they didn't notice someone walking towards their room. Before they could do anything the door burst open and there stood a very horrified Soichiro Yagami watching the sight that was about to unfolded. _

_ L's POV_

{Present time}

"Dad!" Light practically accused, L slowly started to move away from his lover. Not because they got caught but mainly cause he was annoyed at the interruption. Light tried getting up to cover him self but to no avail; he was chained to the bed. After Soichiro recovered from his shock he practically ran out of the room. "L get these fucking handcuffs off!" L huffed and undid Light's wrists, right as Light was released he ran out the room making a bee line for his father. _I'm guessing I should go after him.. _

"Dad!" Light called as he ran into head quarters, every pair of eyes laid on Light. Matsuda broke out in a hysterical stream of laughter, he was still planted in front of a computer replaying what just happened. The way he had the computer set up meant that only him and Light could see what the screen displayed.

"Light!" Misa squealed. "If you're looking for your father he left just then, he said something about getting coffee."

"Dammit!"

"Where's L? Why aren't you chained to him?" Misa questioned.

"I'm right here." L appeared out of nowhere. "There are no handcuffs because I removed them but you would have only figured that out if you'd of used your brain." L monotonly spat back. Misa looked completely taken aback.

"I figured THAT much, L. I was just wondering WHY you took them off, is my cutie Light off suspicion?" Misa asked excitedly, right as the question left her lips Touta broke up into hysterical laughter. Light scold at the laughing detective, L plainly avoided answering Misa's question.

"Light we should find your father."

"Agreed." And with that both males took off, leaving behind them half a dozen shocked detectives and one pissed off bitch.

* * *

They found Soichiro quite easily, he didn't look to happy to see them though. They found him at a small café, not to far from headquarters. He was siting quietly in the corner sipping on his coffee, Mr. Yagami visually stiffened when Light and L came into view. Both males sat down next to Soichiro, well L didn't sit he crouched.

"Dad we want to explain." Light started, the air was very tense. Soichiro didn't respond but he nodded in approval. "You see… Uha L is my…."

"Koibito." L simply stated. Mr Yagami was shocked, yes but he half expected this from what he saw earlier.

"Well at least you're not just using my son." Soichiro calmly said to L.

"I wouldn't use or misuse him." Light couldn't stop the blush that crept up on his face. After some awkward confession session they all decided to head back to headquarters. None of them actually got any real work done that day.

* * *

When they got back Misa was instantly over Light, L just walked straight passed them and up to his room to go fetch the handcuffs. While L was gone Misa thought it would be the perfect opportunity to try and steal kisses from Light. She decided to put her plan into action.

"Hey Light." She cooed. Her objective glanced down at her, very unknowing to what was about to happen. Misa waited till L's footsteps where heard, Light opened his mouth to ask Misa something. That was when she pressed her lips to his, and L saw it all. Light's eyes widen in shock as he violently shoved Misa away from himself.

"MISA WHAT THE FUCK!" Light erupted. She did **NOT** expect that kind of reaction, L stood there in the hall way fuming. Light stormed out of the room, dragging L with him. As Light was angrily dragging L towards their bedroom L connected the handcuffs back on to his lover. You know, just to be safe. Light was fuming a lot more than what L was. "That bitch!" Light hissed. _I don't think he's gonna get over this anytime soon._ Just seeing how mad Light was over what Misa did made him feel very happy and content. Light is/was a player, L knows that, it's just seeing how angry he is over being kissed is proof how much he loves L. L grabs Light and pulls him for a very sincere and loving kiss, instantly melting away Lights anger.

"So you're not mad?" Light whispered.

"Not anymore."

"Why?"

"Because…" Light waited patiently for the answer. "Because Light, I love you."

"I love you too L!"

"I know." L said with a grin. Just as they were about to go for another kiss there was a knock at the door. Both males jolted in surprise, but neither of them missed a beat at opening the door. It was Soichiro, _well at least he knocked this time._

"Chichi." Light said questionably.

"It got me thinking," Light's father started. "If you two are now in a.. relationship, is Light still under suspicion?" Obviously the question was directed at the famous detective, L huffed before responding.

"Unfortunately, yes Light-kun is still under suspicion. We still have to catch Kira and there is still a chance that Light is Kira, though personally I don't want to believe it or even think about it- we can't avoid the inevitable." There was a hint of sadness in L's voice. "Light, I love you but I hope you understand." Soichiro flinched when L said 'I love you' but otherwise he was calm and supportive of L's decision. L was basically pleading Light, in a weird, non emotional, L kind of way.

"I understand L." Light gave his partner a reassuring look.

"Well at least thats settled, but what are we going to do about Misa?" Soichiro asked kindly.

"Burn her, throw her in a ditch." L retorted.

"Unfortunately we can't do that," Light murmured. "But if we could.." Now Light seemed more like Kira, doing violent stabbing motions in to thin air. Mr. Yagami made one of those awkward coughing noises to get someones attention.

"We have to do something rational and logical and perhaps legal." Soichiro stretched out the last word.

"I believe there is nothing we can do.."

"Goddammit!" Light huffed.

**TBC**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE~! OR ELSE~!**


End file.
